1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system graphical user interfaces (GUIs). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for navigating a GUI (or user dialog) configured to accomplish a task.
2. Background Information
In computer systems, user dialogs that are designed to gather information from a user to automatically perform a task are commonly referred to as “wizards”. A wizard is a special form of user assistance that facilitates the accomplishment of a task through a dialog with the user. Wizards help the user accomplish tasks that can be complex and require experience. Wizards can be used to accomplish almost any task, including creating new objects and formatting the presentation of a set of objects, such as a table or paragraph. They are especially useful for complex or infrequent tasks that the user may have difficulty learning or doing.
Typically, the steps to gather the information to perform the task are presented on different pages of the wizard in a linear fashion. Users typically navigate through all pages in the wizard using a control (e.g., a “Next” button) until presented with a page including another control to close the wizard (e.g., a “Finish” button). Navigating though the wizard in a linear fashion works well for novice users, but the technique can be inflexible for more experienced users.
Some but not all wizards provide a summary of the information gathered on the last page of the wizard. To change a previously set value, users navigate through the wizard in a linear fashion using another control (e.g., a “Back” button) to make the change. Navigating back though the wizard in a linear fashion can create a situation in which users must re-enter values on the pages that they navigate through. After an error is corrected on a prior page, users re-navigate through the pages of the wizard (e.g., using the “Next” button) until once again presented with either the summary, or the page including the control to close the wizard.
With linearly navigable wizards, users are unable to identify undefined information required to perform the task in advance of be presented with the page on which the required information is gathered. In traditional wizards. This can cause users to periodically reference external information when entering information into the wizard. In addition, groups of related information can be gathered and presented on separate pages, yet users can review only one page of information at a time which can lead to errors in the entry of the information.